The Time Machine  The Resistance
by DarkAngel2497
Summary: Spencer found an odd object and showed it the iCarly gang. But then they activated it in accident and found themselves in the future. What will happen to them? Much Action & Drama!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So my new fanfic… "The Time Machine –** The Resistance**"  
There's gonna be some fights with guns etc. (only to warn you^^) **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Prologue

He opened slowly his eyes only to see that darkness surrounded him. He was tied up on a chair with thick chains. Pain was increasing in his head and blood was running down his face.

"I see you're finally awake" said a deep voice.

The young man saw a huge shape moving in the shadows of the small room.

Suddenly a bright light shone into his face.

"Why did you sneak into our base?" said the same deep voice.

"Fuck you!" responded the man.

"Wrong answer" said the voice and a huge man with a black-red armor and a gasmask stepped in front of him.

The giant punched the young man into his gut. He coughed blood.

"Second try. Why did you sneak into our base?"

But he didn't say a word, he just looked into those red eyes… _those blood red eyes. _

"I guess I have to help a bit" He took a big knife out and stabbed him in the thigh.

"AAAAAH!...unggh…G-ggod…" cried the young man out. The pain was overwhelming him.

"Do you wanna talk now?" asked the man in the armor and pointed the bloody knife at him.

"Fuck you!" He answered with gritted teeth. The giant sighed and shook his head disappointedly.

"I see you don't want to talk…" He put the knife away, took a gun out and released the safety. The armed man pointed the weapon at the tied man.

"I give you a last chance. Talk or I pull the trigger"

The young man chuckled lightly and spat blood on the man. "Wrong decision"

Freddie Benson closed his eyes and waited for the bang.

_He never expected his death so early…  
He never expected to see her again…  
He never expected that she'd cause his death_…

A loud bang echoed through the building.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I can only say **_**CLIFFHANGER**_**! Should I write it in POVs or let it be like that? Pls tell me – REVIEW! THX**


	2. The Time Machine

**A/N: Okay I made a decision…. ^^ I won't do it in POVs… sorry...**

* * *

The Time Machine

_Year 2011…_

"Hola chicas!" said Freddie when he entered the Shay's apartment.

"Hi Freddie!" "Yo, Fredducini!"

The girls greeted him while they were watching TV. "What are ya watching?" asked the boy and went straight to the computer on the desk.

"Girly Cow" responded Carly. "The uncensored version. We found it in Spencer's room" added Sam and shoved a fat cake in her mouth.

Freddie frowned for a moment at the words of the blond headed girl, but then just shrugged and gave the computer his attention.

Suddenly the voice of a certain blond girl spoke next to his left ear. "What are ya doing nub?"

Sam expected him screaming or get a fright, but the brunette boy just said in a casual tone, "Uploading some songs on our website"

"Ooooh" The girl tried not to sound disappointed and frowned a bit. "Which songs?"

"Ehh, For You-…" Freddie began, but couldn't finish his sentence because a screaming Spencer entered the apartment.

"Heyo kiddos! Wanna see something cool?"

Then the elder Shay froze and his eyes went wide in shock. "Is this the uncensored version of Girly Cow?"

"Yup" answered his little sister. "We found it in your room" added Sam and shoved her third fat cake in her mouth.

Spencer still stood frozen, but then walked to the TV and turned it off. "Anyways… look what I've found!"

The man held out an odd looking object. It had the size of a small laptop and looked like an old game console.

"Spence, where did you find it?" asked Freddie curiously.

"Umm… Not in a sinister looking alley…" said the artist in a hesitant voice.

"Spencer… What did I tell you about strange objects from sinister looking alleys?" asked Carly with a stern voice.

The man looked guilty at the ground and mumbled something. "What?"

"Iamnotallowedtobringthemhome! But it's sooo coooool and it has these sparkly buttons…" cried Spencer quickly out.

The three teens shared quickly glances and looked at the strange machine in Spencer's hands.

"Can I hold it?" asked Freddie. The elder Shay hesitated for a moment but then handed it out to the tech-loving boy.

"Hmm… I'd love to know what it can do…" said the boy and looked curiously at the object in his hands.

"Maybe it can make fat cakes… mhmm… fat cakes…" said Sam and looked dreamily into space.

"Yeah right" commented Freddie in a sarcastic tone and continued watching the machine.

"Hey Fredface. I want to hold it too" Sam told him and grabbed the object.

"No! Sam, stop!" "Release it, NERD!"

They struggled for it but they didn't know that they accidentally pressed one of those 'sparkly buttons'.

"Umm guys… guys… GUYS!" screeched Carly. "WHAT?" The fighting teens screamed simultaneously.

The brunette girl took some steps back and pointed nervously at the machine in their hands. "Look!"

Both looked down and had to see that the object was shining brightly and smoke came out of it.

"You know what, Freddie… You can hold it!" said Sam hastily and shoved the machine into the brunette boy's chest.

"Oh no! Come back, Sam!"

Suddenly a flash came out of the machine and surrounded Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer.

"What the f-…"

_Then they_ _were gone… _

* * *

**A/N: Sry that it was so short and that it took so long to update! I'm sorry :/ but next chap will be better! **


	3. The Future

**A/N: next chap^^ enjoy and thx for the reviews they helped me to continue the story! So continue to review :P**

* * *

The Future

_Year 2366…_

It was night. The city was surrounded by darkness. Nobody was outside… any sound… only silent…

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the middle of a street.

"uck!"

The flash still surrounded them but then it faded away and they stood alone in the darkness.

"What was that?" asked Sam confused. "God… I think this machine transported us to this place…"

"Oh really, Freddie!" commented the blond girl sarcastically. Freddie just rolled his eyes and tried to figure out where they could be.

"Oh no, no, NO! Why me? WHY?" screeched Carly frustrated. "Calm down, Carly! Look! They could help us!" said Spencer and pointed into the darkness.

"What do you mean, Spence? I can't see anyone" said Sam and narrowed her eyes.

But then they could see it. Shapes were moving in the dark. "Excuse me. Can you he-…" The elder Shay couldn't finish his sentence because a bright light shone into his face.

"FREEZE!" said a deep voice loudly. A huge man in armor and a mask walked slowly to the group with a flashlight and a gun.

The teens went pale when they saw the weapon in the hands of the giant, but Spencer remained calm.

"Hello officer! Can you hel-…" Spencer began, but was cut off by the giant.

"I said, FREEZE!" The gun was pointing at the artist.

Carly was scared and grabbed her elder brother by his arm and whispered with greeted teeth.

"Spencer… Please… just freeze…"

But Spencer just said, "Don't worry kiddo. I'm gonna handle this…"

The elder Shay walked to the giant and began to speak again. "It's okay officer. We just got lost… so could you help us?"

There was a short silence before the huge man made a move. He punched Spencer so hard in face that the artist flew two meters back.

The young man was lying motionless on the cold and wet ground.

"SPENCER!" cried the three teens out. Carly ran immediately to her brother and checked worriedly if he was okay.

"Why did you do that? He just asked for help!" exclaimed Sam angrily and stepped a bit forward, but an arm stopped her. It was Freddie's.

"Don't. They have weapons, Sam" said the boy calmly. His face was like Sam's one.

But Sam just shoved his arm away and went straight to the huge man who punched Spencer.

"You better put your gun away or I will…" the blond girl said in a threatening voice.

Suddenly two other men with a mask and armor stepped out of the dark. They hadn't pistols but big machine guns.

Sam went pale and stepped slowly back, but the giant with the pistol grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up so that she could look right into his red eyes. **(A/N: If you know **_**Killzone 3**_**, then imagine that these guys look like the helghast)**

"SAM!" screamed Freddie and ran some meters, but stopped immediately because the two men were pointing their machine guns at him.

Carly remained silent, but was afraid. Her brother was unconscious. Her best friends in danger and she couldn't help.

Freddie froze and had to see Sam suffering under that huge man. Then he had an idea.

"Hey idiot! Yes you! What's wrong with you!" he yelled provocatively.

"Fred-d-die… Shut your –ngh- stu-stupid mouth!" said his blond friend with greeted teeth.

But the boy didn't listen to her and continued. "Are you too afraid to fight someone in your size?"

At that the giant released the girl and stepped towards Freddie. "You have a big mouth for a little rat" said the man with a deep and husky voice.

The boy gulped. He was afraid, but just smirked. He knew that he had no chance to fight that monster, but at least he could help Sam… for a moment.

"At least I'm not a big fat and ugly gorilla!"

Now the man put his gun away and took a big knife out. "I will enjoy killing you"

He grabbed Freddie by his neck and lifted him up.

The boy tried to free himself, and looked into those red eyes. It was like they would hypnotize him, but then he was able to free himself from looking at them. He sent a last weak smile to Sam and waited for the pain.

Suddenly guns were firing. At the next moment three motionless bodies were lying on the ground.

"Freddie! Is everything alright?" asked Sam concerned. Freddie was kneeling on the ground. Blood was all over his body. He looked at the lifeless body of the man who almost killed him.

Then four persons with smoking guns were stepping out of the dark. They looked like normal civilians… only with weapons.

"Pff… That was close, huh?" said a pretty girl with ginger hair. She looked like she'd be as old as the three teen. Her clothes were torn and dirty and she was holding a shotgun.

"Yeah thanks" said Carly and looked worriedly at Spencer then at the weapons in their hands.

"Oh, don't worry bout that! We won't do anything. We're rebels and fight those guys!" said the girl proudly.

"Angie, what did I tell you about telling so much about us!" said a young- looking man with brown hair and looked sternly at her. "Sorry…"

"Huh… So what have you done that the Velcyns wanted to kill you?" asked the man looking at the teens.

"Honestly, I don't know. Everything happened so quickly… and I-uhu…" Carly couldn't finish the sentence and began to sob.

Then a huge man with a big shotgun kneeled next to Freddie and looked into his eyes.

"You were really brave" He had a really deep voice. Then he walked back to the other rebels.

Suddenly a woman ran to the brunette man and whispered something into his ear. Then the young man turned around and announced, "We have to go. They're looking for us" He pointed at Carly and the others. "You're coming with us"

The huge man with the deep voice carried Spencer and the other rebels stepped back into the dark with flash lights. Carly walked next to the young man and talked with him.

Freddie and Sam were the last ones and walked slowly next to each other.

"Hey Freddie?"

"Huh?" The boy looked at the ground. Still shocked about what happened few minutes ago.

"Umm… tha-thanks for saving me…"

At that Freddie looked up and looked at his blond friend. He smiled.

"No problem"

"Umm… yeah I think we should go to Carly and… yeah…" She said slowly and looked at the ground. Then all of the sudden she kissed Freddie's cheek and ran to their brunette friend who was talking with the young man.

Freddie froze for a moment and touched his left cheek where she'd kissed him. He could still feel her warm and soft lips touching his skin.

"Hey Fredpuss! Are you coming or not!" asked a certain blond girl with a smirk.

Only then the brunette boy realized that he was staying motionless in the dark.

"Wait!" He shook the memory of the kiss off and ran to the others…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update :/ pls REVIEW!**


	4. The Resistance Part 1

**A/N: Honestly guys I'm sorry that it took so long^^ **

* * *

The Resistance (Part 1)

"Okay. We're almost there" announced the young man. "Good. I was getting tired" said Sam.

"We should introduce ourselves. I'm Carly and thanks again that you saved us!"

"No problem and I'm John" said the young man. Then he pointed at the big man who carried Spencer. "This is Don, the girl with the ginger hair is Angie and the young woman there is Amelia"

"John, what did I tell you about my name?" asked the woman. John just rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Call me Amie" Then they looked at Sam and Freddie. "What?" Carly sighed. "You should introduce yourselves!"

"Oh okay… I'm Sam and the bloody kid beside me is Fredward" The boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Call me Freddie" The group went on and stopped in front a ruined building. "Please don't tell me that this is your base" said Sam and pointed at the building.

Angie smirked and said, "It is and I bet that you'll love it" The three teens looked skeptically at the girl, then at the building.

Then all of a sudden Spencer cried out loud. "Carly! Where's my little sister! Freddie? Sam? Who are you? "Umm, can someone help me?" asked Don who was still holding a panic-stricken Spencer.

"Spencer, calm down! We're here and alright" said Carly and tried to calm her brother. "Carly? What happened? I can only remember those red eyes… they were so… I was afraid that they hurt you!"

"Well… Spence they hurt you. Not us" said his little sister and smirked. "Oh…"

"Okay Amie, tell the guard we're here! My friends… Welcome to our base!" announced John proudly.

Suddenly the ground was shaking and everyone was falling into darkness. "AAAAAAAH!"

The iCarly-crew closed their eyes and screamed at the top of their lungs, waiting for the pain, but it never came. They fell on something soft.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sam. The teens (and Spencer) opened their eyes simultaneously and saw that they were in a small bright room with a lot of technical stuff and guards. Everything was made by steel and metal. Even the walls.

"Hahaha, you should have seen your faces! Haha!" said Angie and giggled. The others were also smiling or laughing.

Freddie and Carly were blushing, but Sam stood up and pointed at John. "You idiot! You could have warned us!"

"Woah, woah! Calm down! We just wanted to see your reaction!" he explained and grinned.

The blond girl still looked pissed off, but Freddie pulled her back. "Sam, calm down. It was just a joke!" the boy said while holding her hand. The blond girl froze and closed her eyes. "_Why does it feel weird when he touches me? His hand is so soft and warm… No it doesn't feel weird… It feels good…" _

"Umm… Sam?" Freddie looked at a smiling Sam with closed eyes. Then he turned to see a shocked Carly. The brunette girl looked at his hand, so the boy looked down and froze. He was holding Sam's hand.

His face turned slightly red and he pulled quickly his hand back. At that Sam frowned and opened slowly her eyes.

But then she turned around and looked right into Freddie's eyes and the look, she sent him, was puzzling him. There was something in her eyes that disturbed his mind.

_Hurt. Disappointment. Rejection._

"Umm… I think we should show you the base so let's go!" said John and went through a door.

The other rebels and the Shays followed him, so Sam and Freddie were alone. The boy opened his mouth, but nothing came out. The blond girl looked disappointed at him and left with a sigh the room.

Freddie felt like an idiot and followed slowly his friends.

The boy went some meters until he met the group. "Freddie, what happened between you and Sam?" whispered Carly, but he just said, "Later"

John was standing in front of the group and told them about the construction of the base and other stuff. "Well that was it, but I have a question. Where are you from?" asked the young man.

"We're from Seattle an…" Carly was cut off by Angie. "WHAT? This is impossible! Seattle was bombed at first by the Velcyns! Nobody survived that!"

"What are you talking bout? We were there some hours ago…" said Sam confused.

"No, that's not possible. Seattle was destroyed in 2321…" said Amie. Suddenly the rebels aimed their weapons at them. "Who are you? You're spies, right?"

"No, we're not! Calm down! Wait did you say 2321?" asked Freddie in a defensive posture.

"Yeah and what?" The rebels were still aiming at the teens. Spencer stood protective in front of his sister and Sam was also in a defensive posture.

"Are you taking the piss!" said Sam with greeted teeth. At that the rebels were looking confused at the teens.

"It's 2011 and Seattle is not destroyed!" screamed the blond girl. "Where are we actually?"

"Wait. You think it's 2011?" asked John and put slowly his pistol down. "Yes…" said Carly, still behind her brother.

"But how did you come to City 11?" asked Don. "City 11? What is that?" asked Freddie confused.

But then the boy's eyes went wide in realization. "Which year do we have?"

"Eh… 2366?" responded Angie confused. "Oh my god… It wasn't a teleport machine…" (**A/N: hope that's even a word^^) **

"What are ya talking bout, Freddork?" asked Sam. The boy looked with shocked eyes at his friends.

"Do you remember… that object Spencer gave us… I think it was a _time machine_…"

* * *

**A/N: I know not the best chap I wrote but be patient! Anyways did you hear bout the new coming episode – iOMG? Just gonna… SEDDIE FTW! Oh yeah :D PLS REVIEW!**


	5. The Resistance Part 2  Welcome

**A/N: SEDDIE FTW! iOMG! I'm just happy XDDD Well yeah… anyways… enjoy^^ So it starts right after Freddie says, "…. time machine" **

* * *

The Resistance (Part 2)

"What?Are you cr-… Ha! You just fell on your head when that thing _**TRANSPORTED **_us here, Fredily! I-…" Sam tried to finish her sentence, but was cut off by Freddie.

"No, Sam. I didn't fall on my head. And if that thing "transported" us here… than PLEASE tell me in which country CITY 11 IS! Oh and by the way in which country are guys wearing a gas mask and a fat armor! TELL ME! I MEAN YOU'RE THE ALL-KNOWING SAM! RIGHT?"

The brown-haired boy screamed so loud that he was panting. He was looking with a serious face at his blond friend and expected her screaming back, but Sam surprised him again by being quiet and looking at the ground. At that Freddie realized what he'd done…

* * *

"Why am I upset that he yelled at me? What's wrong with me? I-…" Sam thought sadly, but then she felt two strong arms around her.

* * *

Freddie didn't know what he was doing. It was like… his body was doing what it wants to. He walked towards his friend and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sam… I- I'm sorry… for yelling at you and the other thing… you know… pulling my hand so-…"

* * *

She felt his warm breath on her neck when he was whispering those words into her ear. She never felt like that… so safe… so satisfied…

"No, it's not your fault, Freddie. I shouldn't have provoked you like that…"

* * *

He just noticed now that Sam had those wonderful blue eyes. It was like they would let you forget the whole world… the whole life… everything. Freddie smiled and so did Sam.

"I guess we were both idiots"

"Yup, I agree"

There was a long, but comfortable silence until someone choked loudly. It was John.

"Umm… I don't wanna interrupt you two, but I think we have to discuss something"

"Oh yeah…"

The two teenagers were blushing and ended their embrace. "Okay… So again… you think it's 2011?" asked John, now with a serious face.

"Yes! Really! We were in my apartment when my brother, Spencer, showed us that thing. It had those sparkly buttons and when Sam and Freddie pressed them it brought us here! Please you have to believe us!" said Carly desperate.

"John, you think it could be the TM-341?" asked Amie the young man. John was frowning and looked like he was in deep thoughts.

"Follow me" John walked in front of them and lead them to a place where some people were working on something like super-laptops. He went to an elder looking man who was engrossed in his work.

"Doc!" greeted John the man. "John! How was the patrol? Ah, I see we have some visitors!"

"We got a small patrol of the Velcyns, which were attacking this group. We need your help, Doc. These teens say that they're coming from 2011 by using a weird object. We suspect it was a TM-341!" said the young man.

"Hmm… I see… And do you have still have it?" asked the old man while looking at the group of teens. At that John and the other rebels turned to the teens.

"Ummm… OH! Wait! I think I- no… Sam? Freddie?" Carly looked with shocked eyes at her best friends.

"Yeah?" They said simultaneously with questioning voices. "Do you have the object?" asked the brunette girl.

"No… Please don't say we forgot it there! Please…" whispered Sam and looked like she was about to break down.

"Hmm… Well, do you remember how it looks like? The object?" asked 'Doc' and eyed them curiously.

Freddie nodded and said, "Sure. I mean I can remember how it looks like"

"Me too!" said Sam and looked at Freddie. They both smiled for a moment, but were serious again.

"That's good. Wait for a moment" The man pressed some buttons and suddenly a female-robotic voice greeted the doc. "Good evening, Doctor Zimmermann! How can I help?"

"Hello Zyra! I need some photos of the TM-341!" said Doc. "Downloading… Images… Waiting…" announced Zyra. "Images downloaded! Appearing now!"

Suddenly many pictures of an odd-looking object appeared on the screen. "AH! This is the thing Spencer gave us!" screamed the teens simultaneously. At that Spencer looked guilty at the ground. "Oh leave me alone… I didn't know it was a time machine!"

"Spence, we don't accuse you" Carly tried to comfort her elder brother, but Sam said rudely, "Yeah, we do!"

"SAM!" exclaimed Freddie and Carly. Spencer sighed. "No she's right! I shouldn't have bring that thing home. I'm such an idiot!"

"Dude, it's not your fault" said Freddie and gave Sam a stern look, but she just shrugged.

"Anyways… So, it's a time machine?" asked the boy the elder man. "Yes, well, no… It's a prototype we tested few years ago when I was still working for the Velcyns"

"And how could it be in our year? In 2011?" asked Carly curiously. At that the man frowned. "Honestly, I don't know. It could be that it had a technical fault or… that someone used it"

"So you mean someone travelled in our time?" asked Freddie and raised his eyebrow.

"No, Freddie. He means that we should drink some tea and tell random jokes!" commented Sam sarcastically. "I just wanted to-Ugh! It doesn't matter!"

Carly watched her friends how they argued, but then she realized their situation. "So can you help us to travel back in our time?"

"Ummm…. I'm sorry, but that's not possible. We don't have any time machines and the only ones who got some are the Velcyns…. I'm sorry but you'll have to stay with us…." said Zimmermann with a pitying look.

Carly broke down and was quiet. Even Sam and Freddie stopped to argue and couldn't believe what the old man just told them. There was a long uncomfortable silence so Angie used that moment and said the disturbing words, "_Welcome to the Resistance!"_

* * *

**A/N: So that was it! Hope you liked it! PLS REVIEW! :D oh yeah and if you want you can follow me on twitter^^ just visit my profil and you'll find the link thx peace and I'm out.**


	6. The Rookies

**A/N: I just say iLost My Mind! Yeah! WHOO! Okay… Enjoy and pls review! (I'm sitting in my damn hot room just writing for you – so PLEASE review^^ and again ENJOY!)**

* * *

The Rookies

"So y'ar the rookies, eh?" said the woman in front of them.

She took another deep breath of her cigarette and eyed the teens and Spencer. She looked pretty young and had long blond hair.  
She was pretty, beside the scar on her face, which went through her left eye. Her clothes were torn and dirty like all the other colonists.

"Umm… I guess so?" said Carly carefully and looked nervously at her.  
Something about that woman scared the teens. Even Spencer was quiet...

"Good… I'm Tracey and I'll teach you how to survive in City 11"

She looked at the group and continued to talk.

"Does anyone of know how to use a gun?" asked Tracey while smoking.

"Yeah… I know a bit, but only with guns from our century…" said Spencer and smirked.

The blond woman raised her eye brow and had her arms folded. Also the teens looked suspiciously at the tall man.

"What... Hey wait! I know how to handle a gun!" exclaimed Spencer.

"Spence, you can handle a brush or a pencil, but a weapon? That's ridiculous!" said Carly and laughed.

"Yeah! C'mon dude, everyone knows that you couldn't hurt a person, not even an animal or an insect!" told Sam and laughed loudly.

Spencer was looking hopefully at Freddie, but he just smirked and said, "I'm sorry bud, but they're right!"

"You're soo wrong!" He was walking to a box, which had a big rifle on it. The tall man grabbed it and put a magazine in it and loaded it. Then he walked over to the shooting range next to Tracey.

"Good. Then shoot the target over there" said Tracey and pointed on a puppet with the clothes from a _Velcyn_, which was 70 meters away from Spencer.

"Ha! That'll be child play!" commented Spencer confidently.

He aimed and _pulled the trigger_…

"AAAAAHHH!"

The recoil hit Spencer's chest so hard that he flew some meters back.

"Spencer!" screamed Carly and helped her brother up. "What happened dude?" Sam and Freddie were asking simultaneously.

"Okay that happens way too much! Stop it!" exclaimed the blond girl.

"Oh really! You mean that's my fault?" asked Freddie disbelieving.

"Sure. You just wanna have mama's attention, but you have to do more than that"

And with that Sam just turned around and smirked.

"What?" Freddie was really confused and wanted to say something but Tracey cut him off.

"Haha! Y'ar really cute…", said the woman smiling, but then she got a serious face and continued, "…but you won't survive in _City 11 _if you act like that. The _Velcyns _won't hesitate to shoot some children! So listen! If you want to survive in this city then you have to pass my training or… _you will die…_"

Everyone gulped, expect Sam…, who was just smirking. "Then let's start!"

Tracey was walking to a door but when she noticed that no one was following her, so she turned around and looked at the group of rookies. "Are y'a coming?"

Finally the 'rookies' understood and followed the woman.

"They will be y'ar new friends so respect them and you won't fail like you!" said Tracey and pointed at Spencer.

"Oh c'mon, I didn't know that the recoil was that strong!" whined Spencer.

"Emm … just a question… who are _they_?" asked Freddie confused.

Tracey didn't answer and opened the door. Then she said, "_My babies_"

In front of the _'_rookies' were _thousands of weapons_.

Every kind of weapon was in this room…

_Pistols, rifles, LMGs, sniper rifles, heavy weapons, sub-machine guns, even swords_ _but they looked much modern than the weapons of the 21__st__ century…_

"Whoa! That's awesome!" said Sam impressed. Also the others were speechless at the number of the weapons.

"Yeah right… these are my babies" said Tracey and looked dreamily at them.

"Anyways… y'ar gonna train with them…" told the woman the group.

"Can I have that awesome sword over there?" "I want that awesome gun there!" "And I want to have that twinkling thing there!"

"At first that's a grenade and I really doubt that you could handle it! Second. We're gonna use all of that stuff to see which abilities you have!" said the woman annoyed.

Then she took some pistols and gave them to her new apprentices.

"At first you have to learn how to use a regular pistol. This one is a P6-TJAK but we just call it 'Firebreaker'. Every soldier is equipped with this pistol. It's his best friend and his most important tool. So learn how to use it during a battle!" told Tracey the 'rookies'.

"Ok, what's y'ar name boy?" asked she Freddie. "My name is Freddie Benson!" said the boy.

"Try to shoot that puppet over there" Tracey pointed on the puppet that Spencer tried to shoot.

Freddie just nodded and went over to the shooting range. "Can I start?" asked the boy and looked at Tracey. The blond woman nodded and watched him.

Freddie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly he opened his eyes, but he also aimed at the same time and pulled the trigger. He shot three times.

"How was it?" asked Freddie and turned around. "Not bad for a rookie… Two bullets have hit the chest and one, his head"

"YEAH! Whoooo-hoo! Who rocks? I rock! YEAHHH!" screamed the boy and pumped his fist into the air.

Then he noticed that the others were silent…, so he stopped abruptly and just walked slowly to his friends.

"Good job, Freddie" commended Sam the boy and smiled at him. "Okay. Y'ar the next one!" said Tracey and pointed at Carly. "What's y'ar name?" "My name is Carly…"

The girl walked carefully to the woman and took the pistol.

* * *

"Okay you can do this, Carly! Just aim and pull the trigger… Oh, man! Why is this thing so heavy?... I don't wanna do this…" Those thoughts went through Carly's head.

* * *

The brunette girl tried to aim and shot. She cried out when she felt the strong recoil, but Tracey rebuked her.

"Concentrate, girl! If you wanna survive, you have to learn how to _kill_…"

So Carly took a deep breath and aimed again and _shot…_

"Good, Carly. The first bullet has missed the puppet, but the second one his right shoulder… Y'ar getting better, girl!"

Then Tracey pointed at Sam. "Yeah, yeah. I know… I'm Sam"

The blond girl walked to the shooting range took the gun. "Nice…" commented Sam and aimed at the puppet.  
She shot three times and turned around.

Tracey looked impressed at her. "Perfect… Every bullet has hit the head… I guess we have a natural talent"

"Mama loves to shoot…" said Sam and smirked. Her friends were also impressed and commended her.

But when Sam saw that Freddie was raising his left eye brow and was smiling at her, she got a funny feeling in her stomach and she felt happy.

* * *

"What the…? What's wrong with my stomach? And why does Freddie's face make me happy? What's wrong with me!" thought the blond girl.

* * *

"Umm… Sam?"

At that the girl realized that there was an awkward silence. "Yeah?"

"What's on your mind?" asked Carly worriedly, while looking at her best friend.

"Nothing, I just… was thinking that Spencer has a big nose!" lied the blond headed girl quickly.

"Hey! That's not true!" exclaimed Spencer. All of a sudden a high voice said, "Hey Tracey, I just want to inform you that we have dinner in 5 minutes…"

When the 'rookies' turned around they saw a little girl standing in the door's edge. She looked like she was about 9 years old and had hazel brown hair, but blue eyes.

"Hey, Katie! Thanks! We'll come in a moment" answered Tracey.

"We?" asked Katie confused, but then she saw the group behind the blond woman.

"Hello! I'm Carly" greeted Carly smiling. "Hi, I'm Katie!" "Hey. I'm Sam!" "And I'm Freddie!"

Katie greeted everyone, but when she saw Freddie, she blushed and ran away.

"Emmm… Did I say something wrong?" asked the boy confused. At that Tracey began to laugh and said casually, " Nope, it's not y'ar mistake, She's just shy when she sees a handsome boy"

At that the boy began to blush.

"Haha! Looks like Freddie got a little admirer!" commented Sam and laughed. Spencer and Carly also joined in.

"Okay, good. Let's eat something! I'm really hungry right now!" And with that the rookies and Tracey left the range.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was okay!^^ Pls review – oh and one thing this chapter is dedicated to IdiotWithTheBlueEyes! If you have a youtube- account (or not^^) then go to her channel and sub her. She has talent and makes awesome vids! And… I'm out!**


	7. The First Mission

**A/N: There's nothing much to say except that this chap is dedicated to my awesome bud 'Johnny101st' and 'Geekquality' who are always giving me a reason to go on and I wanna say you're awesome! You're a big help for me :DDD I want to thank you a lot! THANKS :) (I also thank the other reviewers xD I want to show that I'm not forgetting my readers :P but anyways new chap and ENJOY!**

* * *

First Mission

Tracey led the four to a big hall with many tables where people were eating and talking.

"This is our canteen. This is the place where we can eat our lunch, dinner a-…"

The blond woman couldn't finish because she was cut off by Sam. "What about breakfast?"

"Well, once we had breakfast, but at the present circumstance we have to live without it… until we get some new supplies…"

"WHAT? But I can't live without my breakfast!" exclaimed the blond girl. All of a sudden everyone in the canteen turned around and were looking at the teens. There was an awkward silence in the huge hall.

"Umm… hello…" said Carly nervously. "Ah! Tracey! Would you mind if you'd introduce our new guests to me?" asked an older-looking man.

"Yes, sir! These are the new rookies! Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay!"

"Ah, you're the 'time machine' ones" said the man, but continued, "oh, but how impolite from me! My name is Rockartt"

"Commander Rockartt! He's the leader of the rebels in City 11!" said John, who was walking to them with a plate.

"John!" greeted Carly happily. At that her friends and her brother were looking at her.

"What?" asked the brunette girl shyly and blushed hard.

"So how are you?" asked the rebel smiling. "Well, we just had training and I guess good, beside the fact that we're stuck in the future!"

"Yeah….. Well, come! I bet you're hungry!"said John and led the gang to a "kitchen". There was a big man standing and was cutting some vegetables.

"Yo, Ramirez! Give our new rookies some of our 'delicious' food"

"Johnny! Sure, here you are!" said the chef and gave the teens and Spencer some plates with some vegetables and one piece of bread with a sausage on it.

"Sorry if it's not that good… I could make better stuff if we would have some new supplies… Anyways how 's it?" asked Ramirez curiously.

"It's really good!" The brunette teens said simultaneously with a smile. "It's disgusting…" commented their blond friend. "Sam!" Carly cried out.

"Nah, it's okay!" said the chef smirking. "It's fine… I already told you, I could do better food if we'd have some new –…"

"Supplies?" said a familiar voice. Commander Rockarrt and walked slowly to the group. "SIR!"

Everybody was saluting except the teens, which noticed their little mistake and were trying awkwardly to salute, but the old man just smiled.

"Well, Mr. Antiano… I have good news for you and the others. We found a way to get new supplies" , told them Rockarrt. "Finally! So when do we get them?", asked Ramirez.

"Well… that's the problem… we can't just get them. These supplies are in the territory of the Velcyns"

"WHAT?", exclaimed Sam furiously. "You can't be serious! I mean I can get them!"

"Sam! You can't go alone! They'd shoot at you!" said Carly.

"HA! HA! HA!" Rockarrt laughed loudly and said with a smile, "I like you, Blondie. That's the right spirit! But your friend is right, the Velcyns wouldn't hesitate to kill ya! But if you wanna go, then go on…"

"What! Sir, this isn't right! They're just children!" John and Tracey said simultaneously.

"Well, both of you are saying the truth, but I wanna remind you of something… When you were in their age, you've killed many of _**THEM**_!" the old man said. At that both of the rebels were silent.

"Hm… Well, good. I guess I have a mission for you!" said Rockarrt and pointed at the teens. "You'll get the supplies! Tracey and John will help ya! I'll give more information after lunch… But remember… _this is your first mission but it could also be your last…_ Well, bye!"

And with that the commander left the group…

* * *

**A/N: Man, that wasn't great I know… But I hope you liked it a bit :P Sorry that I uploaded it that late… I'm very busy right now…. But anyways pls REVIEW :D**


End file.
